


Yes, Boss

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds a note when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #436 "reminder"

Tony woke slowly, his entire body stiff, and it took him a moment to recognize his surroundings as Gibbs’s guest room. The rest of the house was quiet— Gibbs was with the rest of their team finishing up the briefings for their disaster of an inter-agency mission, and Tony was just as happy to get out of them.

He levered himself out of bed, then padded to the living room and Gibbs’s ancient TV. He grabbed the remote, frowning as something crinkled in his hand. 

It was a note, in Gibbs’s handwriting, _Take your meds, DiNozzo_.

Tony laughed. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
